Love You
by ViviDragon
Summary: Kisah cinta yang manis antara KaiSoo/KaiDo, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, HunHan and ChenMin/XiuChen. (Summary gagal) No craick pair. BL/Yaoi. RnR Please.


Love You

Summary :

Kisah cinta yang manis antara KaiSoo/KaiDo, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, HunHan and ChenMin/XiuChen. (Summary gagal) No craick pair. BL/Yaoi. RnR Please.

Cast :

Kim Jongin – Kai

Do Kyungsoo – Kyungsoo/D.O

Park Chanyeol – Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun – Baekhyun

Oh Sehun – Sehun

Xi Luhan – Luhan

Chen

Kim Minseok – Xiumin

Genre :

Romance, Humor (okeyanghumorbercanda)

A/N :

Halohhh readers~ Author is back! *nggakadayangnungguelah* *pundung* Oke abaikan. Author yang paling manis, imut dan *blablabla* ini come back bawa ff EXO. Nggak semua pairing sih, Cuma KaiSoo, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, HunHan sama ChenMin/XiuChen. Jadi buat para shippernya KrisTao sama SuLay sabar ya, atau perlu nggak usah dibaca #okebercanda. Eh, kebanyakan ngomong kan jadinya -_- Yaudah happy reading all!~

* * *

~KaiSoo~

Kyungsoo memasuki dorm EXO dengan muka pucat. Jadwal-jadwal hari ini yang begitu padat membuatnya lelah. Hmm, bukan cuma itu saja sih, ada sebuah hal yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Hyung, kau terlihat pucat. Gwaenchana?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Tatapan Kyungsoo beralih ke arah sofa, melihat Kai duduk di sofa sambil bermain PSP.

"Ck, kau mengejutkanku bodoh! Gwaenchana, hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Kyungsoo yang telah sadar dari ketekejutannya.

"Hmm, pantas ngomongnya agak kasar gitu." Tanggap Kai yang dibalas decakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ck, biasanya juga begini. Tumben-tumbennya peduli padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo sarkatis dan memasuki kamarnya –dan Kai.

KRIEKK *backsound selalu gagal-_-*

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget ketika ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya saat ia hendak menidurkan dirinya. Dan tanpa melihat siapa orangnya dia sudah tahu itu... Kai.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, Kyungsoo beranjak menidurkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Musim panas, tapi kenapa ia merasa menggigil?

"Hyung~" Suara manja Kai menggagalkan Kyungsoo untuk mencapai alam mimpinya. Kyungsoo mendengus, terlalu lelah pada pekerjaannya, pada hidupnya. Pada Kai.

"Jangan menggangguku, aku mau tidur. Pergilah." Dengan suara dan bahasa yang dibuat sehalus mungkin, Kyungsoo mengusir Kai dari hadapannya. Ia belum siap menatap Kai, ehm, tidak akan siap, mungkin.

"Kau mengusirku? Ada masalah?" Kyungsoo mendengus –untuk kesekian kalinya– menanggapi perkataan Kai. Kai bertanya 'ada apa'? Ada apa dia bilang?!

"Ya." Kyungsoo menelan semua sumpah serapah yang sudah di pangkal tenggorokannya dan memilih menjawab singkat.

"Masalah apa?" Kai mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam.

Astaga, kalau diperlakukan seperti ini, dia pasti kalah.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Kai-nya ini menjadi lembut?

"Menurutmu?" Ketus Kyungsoo, berusaha mengabaikan tangan Kai yang masih mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Pergi sana." Masih dengan nada ketus, Kyungsoo mengusir Kai. Dan benar-benar dengan cara yang kasar.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memikirkan apa yang membuat –ehm– kekasihnya ini, kesal. Dan, oh ayolah, siapa yang tahan diabaikan dengan kekasihmu sendiri terlebih dengan alasan yang kau sendiri saja tidak tahu?

Pasti karena dirinya –pikir Kai.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuat pacarnya ini kesal?

Ingat-ingat sebentar.

Hmm, kemarin Senin dia tidak bermasalah apa-apa, Kyungsoo masih bersikap wajar. Dia hanya bermain PSP seharian.

Selasa kemarin, ia juga tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Cuma pergi sana-sini karena jadwalnya sangat padat. Itupun juga bersama Kyungsoo dan beberapa member EXO lainnya. Dia juga masih berdekat-dekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

Lalu Rabu –hari ini, tadi pagi dia bangun tidur langsung makan setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Kyungsoo saat memasak, dan Kyungsoo juga masih terlihat seperti biasa –dengan malu-malu dan pipi memerah– setelah diciumnya, hingga setelah itu dia digeret Sehun untuk pergi membeli bubble tea. Kembali dari beli bubble tea dia disambut oleh Baekhyun yang jingkrak-jingkrak dan mencium pipinya dan Kyungsoo langsung pergi–

Oh, itu dia masalahnya.

"A-ah, Kyungsoo... Ehm, itu- ng, kau... Kau cemburu karena Baekhyun m-menciumku?" Yah, Kai jadi gugup sekarang.

"Oh, sudah tau ternyata." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian,

Masih hening.

Kyungsoo mulai mengernyit dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Masa Kai sudah pergi sih? Tanpa suara, lagi.

CUP

"A- mmhhh!" Kyungsoo hampir menjerit ketika membuka matanya, tiba-tiba Kai menciumnya. Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak heboh, berusaha melepas ciumannya. Namun, kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh Kai.

"Hah... hah..." Kyungsoo terengah-engah setelah Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Astaga, Kai berniat membunuhnya?

"Kau cemburu?" Dan satu kalimat yang diutarakan Kai itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"A-apa?! Yang benar saja, buat apa aku cemburu!"

"Yah, kalau kau tidak cemburu sih tidak masalah. Masih banyak namja manis di luar sana yang bisa menjadi pacar–"

"Andwae!" Nah nah, Kyungsoo keceplosan juga akhirnya. Refleks, karena Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kai punya pacar baru dan meninggalkan dirinya. Kkkk, sangat berkebalikan dengan perlakuannya saat ini yang mengabaikan Kai, bukan?

"Makanya jawab yang jujur, kau cemburu kan?" Kai mengulangi pertanyaannya yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum kecil. Sudah diduga.

"Begitu saja cemburu? Ayolah, aku yang hampir setiap hari melihatmu dicium oleh Baekhyun saja tidak cemburu. Aku yang baru tadi dicium Baekhyun, kau cemburu? Yang penting kan juga bukan di bibir." Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Kai dalam hati, namun mendengus kesal saat tahu dalam perkataan Kai mengandung sebuah 'ejekan'.

"Y-ya itu mungkin karena k-kau tidak mencintaiku!" Teriak Kyungsoo asal.

Kai memberikan facepalm nya.

"...hah?" Hanya ini yang bisa dikatakan Kai setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Hmm, begitulah." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Hening sejenak.

"...bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu kalau aku saja bahkan selalu memberimu hukuman setelah aku melihatmu bersama member EXO yang lainnya? Dan demi apapun– kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, aku sudah memutuskanmu sejak dulu bodoh!" Gumaman Kai yang berakhir dengan lengkingan itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo memerah, malu akibat kebodohannya.

Oh, bukan bukan.

Bukan karena kebodohannya, tapi karena apa yang dikatakan Kai barusan, '...memberimu hukuman setelah aku melihatmu bersama member EXO yang lainnya...'

Yah, kau pasti tahu hukuman macam apa yang diberikan si kebo itu untuk sang eomma EXO ini.

"Tapi kan tetap saja itu– KYAAAA!" Tiba-tiba lampu padam, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit dan sial –bagi Kyungsoo dan sebuah keuntungan bagi Kai– Kyungsoo refleks memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Wah-wah, sekesal apapun padaku kalau di saat seperti ini kau juga memelukku." Ejek Kai. Kyungsoo yang merasa harga dirinya turun secara drastis langsung melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit kasar, lalu berdeham.

"Aku refleks, tau. Aku kan kaget." Elak Kyungsoo, sok gentle.

Kai tersenyum miring, lalu...

"Aaaaaaaaaaa~~!"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memeluk Kai yang menatap Kyungsoo, meremehkan.

"A-astaga, itu suaramu Kai... Ternyata suaramu bisa jadi lengkingan sebegitu dahsyatnya... Bahkan mengalahkan Baekhyun atau Luhan..." Kyungsoo terengah-engah, antara kaget dan takut. Oh ayolah, malam-malam, mati lampu, mendengar lengkingan bak perempuan, siapa yang tidak takut?

...dan terlebih lagi itu suara pacarmu, oh, seme maksudnya.

Laki-laki yang (terlihat) jantan seperti Kai itu bersuara melengking, mungkin Guinnes Book of Records bermaksud menciptakan rekor baru.

Kai tersenyum, lalu beranjak menidurkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tahu itu menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang bagi Kai untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

Kai merentangkan tangannya, lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat, membuat Kyungsoo merasa hangat dan nyaman yang teramat sangat. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Kai, dan Kyungsoo terenyuh saat melihat Kai tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat Kyungsoo secara refleks ikut tersenyum.

Hey, jarang-jarang loh Kai tersenyum seperti ini.

"Do Kyungsoo..." Bisik Kai pelan di telinganya, membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat geli merasakan nafas Kai yang berhembus di telinganya.

"Aku janji, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun, sampai jiwaku meninggalkan tubuhku. Dan semanis-manisnya Baekhyun, Luhan, atau siapapun itu, kau tetap menjadi yang termanis dan terbaik di mataku. Kau bisa pegang janjiku itu."

Kyungsoo merasakan seolah berjuta-juta kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Ia terlalu bahagia saat ini. Hanya kalimat-kalimat biasa yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jongin, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa...

Berharga, indah, apapun itu.

Dan semua rasa kesal, cemburu, sedih yang tadi dia alami menghilang begitu saja seperti diterpa angin. Tak berbekas, menghilang dengan sebegitu cepatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia percaya dengan namja dihadapannya, sangat percaya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Maaf tadi aku mengabaikanmu. Saranghae..." Ucap Kyungsoo melembut, tidak seperti tadi yang terdengar cuek dan terkesan kasar. Kai tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Nado saranghae, mata bulat~"

The End

* * *

Muahahahaha #ketawa laknat.

Gimana-gimana? *readers:jelek!* *author:pundung*

INI JUGA ALURNYA KECEPETAN, AUTHORNYA NGEDEN BANGET PENGEN CEPET SELESAI ELAH-_- #greget.

Ya, author tau ini terlalu soft romance endingnya–

Oh, kok author selalu kena masalah di ending sih? -_-

Oh iya, ceritanya juga alurnya nggak bener gini T.T

Ini baru KaiSoo, okay? Buat ChanBaek/Baekyeol, ChenMin/XiuChen, sama HunHan-nya nyusul eapsz readers ku tercintah :*

Akhir kata, di tunggu review-nya yaa~~


End file.
